BoyBug
by mary57
Summary: creo que el titulo lo dice todo, pasen y lean;)


Obviamente la historia no me pertenece, solo escribo por gusto.

Disfruten y gracias por leer

* * *

Una mochila de mano roja se estrelló en el sillón cerca de la ventana, al impacto salió un kwami rojo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡auch! ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado Manolette!

-lo siento tikki- dijo un chico con tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro azuloso, vestía una playera blanca, una camisa negra arriba de esta arremangada al codo y unos pantalones color rojo. Usaba unos arcillas color negro los cuales eran los causantes que el fuera el salvador de parís- estoy muy cansado hoy no fue para nada mi día- lo dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.- primero la maestra de química me hizo hacer equipo con el pesado de Cole y con Sabino, mientras al suertudo de Alam le toco hacer equipo con Nina y la hermosa Adriana… -se quedó quieto un rato con los ojos semi cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona, tikki se aclaró la voz para que el chico regresara de su viaje del mundo Adriana. Manolette sacudió su cabeza para sacarse de la mente a la rubio oji-verde.- después cuando por fin convencí a Sabino que LOS TRES debemos hacer el proyecto llega un akuma a destruir la biblioteca y por último, La cereza del pastel, cuidar al engreído de Cole porque sabe dios que le hizo a esa persona akumatisada… aaa- suspiro.

-tranquilo, sé que ser el súper héroe de todo París es agotante pero, tiene sus recompensas.

\- ¿enserió? ¿Cuáles? lo único que he ganado es casi un pase de extraordinario en todas mis clases por faltar y quedarme dormido en clase.- Tikki gruño, no le gusto para nada el comentario que hiso, el chico abrió los ojos al darse cuenta las palabras que habían salido de su boca- … yo lo siento Tikki, no quise decir eso, en realidad me gusta ayudar a la gente, solo que estoy muy cansado y digo cosas sin sentido, perdona.

-no hay problema Manolette, se cómo te sientes- le abrazo de la mejilla. – De todas formas somos un equipo.- Manolette se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡o dios lo olvidé!, se supone que me tendría que ver con Sabino para el trabajo.- checo su celular 6 llamadas perdidas y todo por andar cuidando al baboso de Cole.- creo que le llamaré…- un golpe detrás de su ventana hizo que volteara. Era la misma chica pelirroja akumatisada que perseguía a Cole. Traía una boina negra y un traje de rayas blancas a negras que se difuminaban en sus piernas y brazos, su piel tenía un tono lila y en su antebrazo izquierdo traía un libro abierto y en la mano derecha una pluma antigua. Tikki se escondió en la camisa del chico.

\- eres el dela biblioteca ¿qué quieres? ¿Me harás daño?

-que… yo no, no, no- empezó a mover sus manos negando la acusación-no nunca te lastimaría Manolette, eres tan guapo… perfecto y musculoso jamás, jamás podría dañarte.- Mañolette puso cara de sorpresa.

-aaa… bueno eso es…- se rasco la cabeza- es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias.

-bueno y yo venía.. aaaa… invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… ¿te gustaría? En realidad es solo para dos.

\- pues veras yo tenía que hacer un trabajo… a... Y estoy un poco ocupado.

-¡por favor ve!-comenzó a escribir algo en su libro y arrancó la página para luego dársela al chico. Manolette lo leyó, era un poema el cual estaba firmado con el sobre nombre Nthi. Recordó aquel poema que se le calló a Natalia, una chica de su salón y que Cole comenzó a leer enfrente de todos causando la burla de la clase y que la maestra de ciencias la mandara con el director. Quito su vista del papel para ver a la chica del akuma algo apenada.

-Sabes, pensándolo bien si iré.

-¡de verdad!

\- con la condición que dejes en paz a Cole.

-¿¡Por qué?! Es un patán engreído.

\- sí, lo sé pero esa es mi condición.

-está bien lo que sea por ti.- se encamino al agujero de donde llegó.- te veo en el puente del amor a las 8:00.- y se fue.

-¿Qué estas planeando Manolette?- dijo Tikki que salía de su camisa.

-creo que Natalia está enamorada de mí y en esa fiesta me acercaré a ella y purificaré ese akuma.

-solo hay un pequeño inconveniente. ¿Cómo harás eso si estarás como Manolette?

-tal vez cierta gatita negra nos pueda dar una pata.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad en una suit de lujo de la cadena hotelera más famosa y rica de todo Paris se encontraba Chat Noir leyendo un libro de química que su protegido le había dado para que hiciera su tarea, ella tenía el cabello rubio por debajo del hombro, su piel era tostada y unos ojos completamente verdes, vestía un traje de cuero negro muy ceñido a su cuerpo unas botas altas hasta medio muslo, tenía unas orejas negras sobre su cabeza y un cascabel en el cuello. Estaba muy fastidiada con la situación, en sima que su amado Boy Bug lo había dejado solo con Cole ahora este le obligaba a hacer su trabajo de ciencias. Quería al chico, pues por muchos años fue su único amigo, pero odia su forma de ser con los demás incluso a ella cuando se transformaba la trataba como una de sus empleadas. Veía con recelo desde el sillón al mimado hijo del alcalde de Paris, era rubio, su pelo estaba completamente peinado hacia atrás, pareciera que usaba kilos de gel para mantenerlo así, tenía los ojos azules pero no le servía de nada esas gemas por la mirada de superioridad que propinaba a todo el mundo, tenía unos lentes ósculos sobre su peinado, vestía un pantalón blanco un suéter del mismo color con rayas negras y una chaqueta amarilla. Estaba muy quitado de la pena recostado en el sillón viendo su móvil. De repente Chat Noir escucho sonar su arma. Se emocionó al ver que se trataba de Boy Bug. Salió al balcón para contestar.

-Hola mi bichito, unos minutos sin mí y me marcas, ¿qué pasa, querías escuchar mi voz?

\- _déjate de chiste Chat Noir, necesito que hagas algo. Protege a este chico por mí- le mandó una foto la cual la chica reconoció al instante. Era Manolette un amigo de la escuela- lo sé es atractivo, no te enamores de él._

-tranquila BB esta gatita solo tiene ojos para ti, por cierto ¿por qué tengo que protegerlo a él y no a Cole?

- _al parecer la chica de la biblioteca la tal "Poète de maiheur" está enamorada de él y quedaron en una cita para que no dañe a Cole, yo ya hablé con él_

\- ¿y tú que harás?

- _tengo una misión secreta._

\- ¿es una sorpresa para mí? ¿Un tierno peluche quizás?- se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-¿ _en serió crees poder sola con esto?_

-por supuesto es camembert comido.

 _-¡ah! no te entiendo, pero suerte ¡adiós_!

* * *

Manolette salía de su casa al encuentro que tenía con la _"Poète de maiheur"_ cuando en la puerta se encontró con Sabino. Un chico flacucho un poco más bajo que él, su pelo era anaranjado y su tez bronceada, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una gran nariz, usaba unos lentes, pantalón caqui, camisa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco de robos morados con azul.

-hola Manolette, te marque como unas 6 veces pero no me contestaste, en fin supongo que estaba muy ocupado, jeje- rio algo, MUY psicópata mente- te hice la tarea de español,- le dio una carpeta- la de geografía- le dio otra- y el ensayo de periodismo que nos pidieron- le dio otra mucho más grande que las otras dos juntas.

-a… hola Sabino… lo siento no puedo aceptar esto, pero muchas gracias.- le acercaba las tres enormes carpetas.

-vamos acéptalo- aparto con sus dos manos el monte de trabajos.-después de todo somos grandes amigos, ¿cierto? Y así tendrás tiempo para hacer el trabajo en equipo.

-a… si… sobre eso… bueno no creo poder juntarme a hacer el trabajo hoy contigo.

-¿¡por qué!? ¿¡Tienes más tarea que hacer!? Yo la haré por ti.

-no, no es eso necesito hacer otras cosas importantes.

\- aaa, con que es eso, sabes lo mismo me decía Cole- ahora estaba muy enojado- creí que eras diferente pero ¡son iguales! Regrésame mi tarea- le arrebato las carpetas y se fue. Manolette soltó un suspiro, al parecer no dejaría de suspirar en todo el día.

-oye por un momento creí que te tendría que salvar de ese intenso.- era Chat Noir que salía detrás de un poste de luz.

-¡o por dios es la súper heroína Chat Noir!- Manolette fingía sorpresa de una manera muy exagerada.

\- si lo sé, soy muy hermosa e inteligente.- Se daba la vuelta mientras modelaba. Manolette no resistió poner cara de fastidio a tan egocéntrico gesto de su compañera.- bien, Manolette ¿cierto? Me dijo mi bichito que tienes una cita con un poeta frustrado y que estabas al tanto de la situación.

-si me comento algo, por supuesto que los ayudare, ¿pero, por qué no está Boy Bug contigo?

\- BB tiene otras cosas que hacer. Así que hoy serás mi bichito- acerco su cara a la de él y con su garra le toco la nariz.- no te preocupes estaré yo para cuidarte.- Manolette la apartó de él con las dos manos.

-si…bueno gracias, este… tengo un plan le intentaré quitar la pluma, después que lo haga tú la atacas.

-brillante, me gusta como piensas- le dio una palmada en el hombro- se nota que haremos un gran equipo- le guiño el ojo y uso su bastón para llegar a lo alto de un edificio.- esperaré tu señal. –grito.

* * *

Manolette caminó al puente del amor donde quedo de verse con _"Poète de maiheur"._ se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que escribía la chica en su libro y recitaba en forma de poema se materializaba, ya había creado un pequeño bote adornado muy romántico. Una acción le llamó la atención, cuando unas nubes taparon la luna, la chica se enojó y se acercó a una pequeña lámpara, al parecer no podía escribir en la oscuridad.

-¡hola!

\- Manolette- se sorprendió la muchacha- si llegaste, creí que no lo harías.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Te lo prometí. La akumatisada enrojeció de las mejillas y lo invito a abordar.

Llevaban un buen rato flotando en el canal, escuchando la música de un violín que encantó Natalia recitando un poema, el chico vio a Chan Noir detrás de ellos, pensó que debería actuar.

-sabes _"Poète de maiheur"_ yo también escribo aunque me dedico más a guiones.

-si lo sé, tienes un gran talento.

-gracias, pues no soy muy bueno para la poesía pero, podría intentar escribirte algo, como regalo de cumpleaños.- la chica abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Manolette ya sostenía la pluma.

-no me gustaría otra cosa en este mundo.- escucho unos pasos atrás de ella-… Manolette regrésame mi pluma. El chico la arrebató por completo.

-¡ahora Chat Noir!- la rubia le dio una patada en la cara a la poeta y la aprensó con su bastón al piso.

-¡¿por qué me traicionas?! Manolette yo lo único que quería era estar contigo, ahora me doy cuenta que eres igual de odioso que Cole.

-¡aaaa! Hoy todo mundo se la ha pasado comparándome con ese rubio hueco.- la poeta se zafó de Chat Noir con las dos piernas quien cayó arriba de Manollete. En la confusión _"Poète de maiheur"_ recuperó su pluma y los encerró en una jaula.

-tu rompiste el trato ahora yo lo hare.- y se fue brincando. Chat Noir intentaba romper la celda sin mucho éxito con su bastón.

-creo que esta vez el gato se quedara encerrado.

-oye, que tal si pones el bastón de esta manera.- se lo quito y lo acomodó horizontalmente.

-wow, bien pensado remplazo de bichito.- ambos se sujetaron del bastón, el cual creció lo suficiente para que llegaran al puente.- gracias por la ayuda Manolette, ahora me tengo que ir a hacer cosas de súper héroe, salvar a gente, ser súper guapa en este traje, en fin la lista es enorme, nos vemos guapo, luego me agradeces por salvarte.- decía mientras se iba.

-ay esa presumida.

-debes aceptar que se portó bastante decente contigo como Manolette.

-tienes razón tikki pero ahora debemos ir a ayudarla. ¡Tikki transfórmame!

El Kwami fue adsorbido por los pendientes del chico, rápidamente sus ropas cambiaron a un traje negro de la mitad del abdomen hacia abajo y la parte superior roja, un cierre se extendía a lo largo de su pecho y terminaba en un cuello pegado a la garganta color negro, tenía unos lunares negros en los brazos que se intensificaban en la zona de las manos, terminando estas con unos guantes negros, llevaba un cinturón rojo en el que colgaba su yoyo de Catarina.

* * *

Chat Noir llegaba a la Suit de Cole, entro por un agujero que Natalia había hecho. En el centro de la habitación estaba Cole amarrado de pies y manos con un péndulo arriba de él, gritaba muy agudo.

-supongo que te inspiraste en Edgar Allan Poe- dijo la rubia al llegar

-que interesante la gatita lee.

-disculpen- gritaba Cole- ¡podrías dejar de parlotear con el enemigo y salvarme de una vez por todas!

-¿enserio lo quieres salvar?

-Chat noir te ordeno que me rescates ¡AHORA!

-¡quieres callarte! Haces más difícil el querer salvarte con esa bocot….-no término de decir la frase pues la poeta le había lanzado un sillón que termino sacándola del edificio. Y caer justamente en Boy Bug que apenas llegaba. Chat Noir levanto la cara para ver quien había aplastado, sus ojos brillaron al ver que era su amado.

-¡BB te extrañaba! Gracias por amortiguar mi caída.-lo abrazo.

-ah, hola Chat Noir, te importaría quitarte de en sima.

-¿qué dices? yo estoy muy a gusto- le restregaba su cuerpo meciéndose- por cierto ¿has estado yendo al gimnasio?- ahora le tocaba los brazos- te has puesto fuerte bichito.- Manolette con un brazo la hizo a un lado y se paró.

-déjate de juegos debemos salvar a parís.- y con su yoyo brincó a la suit.

-pero yo no estoy jugando…- dejo caer su cabeza algo resignada mientras sacaba su bastón para seguir a su amado.

Ya arriba la pelea se intensifico, el Lucky chan había dado una pequeña pelota a la cual no encontraba el uso, sin mencionar el alboroto que armaba Cole por tener el péndulo cada vez más cerca. Manolette recordó lo que pasó un momento atrás cuando la luna se esfumo.

¡CHAT, LAS LUCES! ¡No puede escribir sin luz! La rubia entendió y activo su cataclismo pero, la poeta descubrió el plan y escribió que la pared desapareciera. Al tener impulso Chat Noir casi cae y deshace todo el piso con su poder, pero Boy Bug alcanzó a pescarla de la cola de gato y para que no se desperdiciara el poder la lanzó al péndulo. La chica se agarró de él como un gato cuando cae, destrozándolo al contacto y cayendo de nalgas sobre Cole.

Manolette al ver como reboto su compañera se le ocurrió una idea, lanzó la pelotita por toda la habitación rompiendo las lámparas, ya en las sombras se apoderó de la pluma y purificó al akuma con su yoyo. Al final todo regreso a la normalidad, _"Poète de maiheur"_ regresó ser la tímida Natalia y ambos súper héroes chocaron los puños por el gran trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Manolette reía al escuchar la entrevista que le daba Cole a su amigo Alam para su blog. El rubio se quejaba por el alboroto que hicieron los héroes en su habitación y de cómo estaban conversando con el villano con gente ya muerta en vez de salvarlo a él.

-Hola Manolette.- esa voz lo dejo frio, era Adriana Agreste, modelo, actriz y amor platónico de Manolette, era hija de Gabriel Agreste uno de los mejores cineastas y guionistas del mundo el chico admiraba a su padre y suspiraba por su hija. La joven tenía el cabello rubio algo ondulado, los ojos verdes y la piel tostada, usaba una blusa negra con rayas de colores, un blazer blanco arremangado y un short de mezclilla.- me dijeron que ayudaste a Chat Noir.

-estt te… a si ella que… qué hay con eso – el muchacho tartamudeaba y movía mucho las manos.

-¿cómo te pareció? ¿La describirías como sorprendente?

-sorprendente si, si, digo no como tú, tu eres hermosa, no eso no, no digo que no seas hermosa, eres perfecta y sorprendente, también Chat, pero menos que tú.

\- entonces- la chica puso su mano en la barbilla tratando de descifrar que quiso decir su amigo.- supongo que es un si- le sonrió y le toco el hombro- gracias Manolette.- se fue. El joven se quedó embobado tocado su hombro.

-oye niño deberías dejar de ponerte tan nervioso con ella-dijo Tikki saliendo de su camisa- sabes nunca podrás mantener una conversación con ella si sigues comportándote así.

-nunca me lavaré el hombro en mi vida.- tikki se tapó la cara, al parecer el chico todavía no regresaba de su Adriana land.

Fin.

* * *

Hola, es mi primer fic de esta pareja, la vedad es que veía el capítulo y me preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si cambiaran de género, como lo dije lo escribo por gusto y no sé si me den ganas de luego escribir otro episodio es por eso que lo dejo abierto.

Bueno es todo feliz fin de semana gracias por leer


End file.
